Und Schuld waren die Bücher
by Fantasien
Summary: Schuld waren die Bücher das denkt sich auch Hermione als sie jemanden näher.


Disclaimer: Alles bekannte gehört JKR! Und wird nur von uns ausgeliehen.

Und Schuld waren die Bücher

Hermione Granger blätterte in einem der Büchern, vergrub ihre kleine Stupsnase tief in die Seiten des Staubigen Buches und las mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Lateinischen Wörter und Sätze. Zwar hatte sie Jahrelang Lateinunterricht genommen, doch die kniffligen Wörter waren manchmal schwer zu lesen und einige der verworrenen Sätze verstand sie kaum. Trotzdem gab sie sich Mühe den Absatz, über einen höchst Erfindungsreichen Zauberers zu lesen, um ihren Wissensdurst zu lindern. Ihr langes Buschiges Haar fiel ihr tief ins Gesicht und verwehrte ihr die Sicht, in sämtliche Richtungen außer in die des Buches.

Sie war so vertieft in das Übersetzen der einzelnen Buchstaben, dass sie die Anwesenheit der anderen Magier in dem kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse gar nicht bemerkte. Sie setzte noch zusätzlich ihren Zeigefinger unter die handgeschriebenen Zeilen um nicht ständig abzurutschen, als sie einen zarten Windhauch nahe ihrer geröteten Wange spürte. Geistesabwesend schlug sie mit ihrer Hand dagegen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde ihre Augen von den Schwarzen Buchstaben zu nehmen.

Gleich darauf spürte die junge Frau ein sanftes aber bestimmtes Kitzeln an ihrer Wange. Ihr empfindliche Nase verzog sich ein paar Millimeter nach oben und sie nieste überrascht auf. Jetzt blicke Hermione von ihrem Buch auf. Das erste was in ihr Blickfeld kam, war ein riesiges Regal das gefüllt war mit Büchern über Zaubertränke, bis hin zu Geistern.

Ein erneutes Kitzeln an der Nase ließ sie nach rechts sehen und Hermione verzog das Gesicht als sie Blaise Zabini erblickte.

Er grinste das Mädchen schadenfroh an und wedelte ein wenig mit einer großen Adlerfeder vor ihrer Nase rum.

„Hallo, Granger", sprach er fröhlich und stupste ihre Nase erneut an.

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie starrte einen Moment angestrengt auf Blaise. Sein etwas längeres Haar war schlampig mit einem Haarband im Nacken zusammengebunden und sein weißes Hemd hing halb aus der Hose. Ihre Lippen zogen sich spitz zusammen angesichts von Zabinis Schlampiger Art.

„Blaise Zabini", sprach sie mehr abfällig als freundlich. Sie strich sich, das lange braune Haar nach hinten und legte den Kopf schief. „Nett... dich zu sehen."

Blaise zeigte alle seine weißen Zähne, als er von einem Ohr zum nächsten Hermione anlachte. „Lügen konntest du noch nie, Granger", erklärte er und hob wieder seine Feder gefährlich nahe an Hermiones Gesicht.

„Ich warne dich!", zischte sie. „Noch näher und du fängst eine."

Blaise sah sie Provokant an und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Er glaubte ihr nicht. Und das wussten sie beide. Eine Tatsache die das Mädchen noch wütender machte. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe während sie Blaise stur anstarrte. „Reicht es nicht, wenn du mich schon die ganze Zeit in der Schule nervst?", fragte sie schließlich und drückte das dicke Buch noch näher an sich heran.

Zabini grinste noch breiter, hob seine Feder und strich ihr damit von einer Wange über die Nase, zur zweiten Wange. Hermiones Nase verzog sich und sie nieste laut auf. „Zabini", schrie sie, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und der Griff um ihr Buch verstärkte sich, bevor sie genau dieses mit einer schnellen Bewegung Blaise um die Ohren warf.

Im Nachhinein wusste Hermione nicht wo sie ihn getroffen hatte, oder ob sie ihn tatsächlich richtig getroffen hatte wie sie es sich in diesem Moment wünschte.

Ein lautes Scheppern erklang und das Buch flog im hohen Bogen seitlich von Blaise in das Bücherregal und brachte andere Bücher zum Fall.

Hermione blinzelte auf den Boden gefallenen Bücherstapel, und ein leises: „Oh", entwich ihrer Lippen.

Blaise dagegen hatte immer noch nicht registriert was denn gerade wirklich passiert war. Sein Kopf dröhnte und das laute Scheppern verursachte noch mehr Schmerzen.

Auch er blinzelte, doch es war Hermione welche er verdattert anstarrte.

Ein paar Momente starrten sie sich gegenseitig nur an. Hermione traute sich nicht zu rühren und auch Blaise war wie erstarrt. Es war die Stimme des Ladensbesitzers, welche die beiden in die Realität zurückholte:

„Ja, werde ich denn hier verrückt?", schrie er und die umstehenden Schaulustigen zuckten unter dem Ton leicht zusammen. „Macht dass ihr hier auskommt! Aber sofort! Und wehe ich sehe einen von euch beiden hier wieder! Abmarsch! Worauf wartet ihr?"

Hermione war wie erstarrt. Sie blinzelte den Ladenbesitzer nur an bevor sie eine Entschuldigung stammelte, herumwirbelte und geradezu aus dem Laden rannte.

Blaise brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger als Hermione, doch bevor der Ladenbesitzer ein zweites Mal losdonnern konnte, bückte er sich nur noch schnell und verschwand ebenfalls.

Als er draußen ankam war Hermione schon weg. Zwar suchte er die Gegend mit den Augen nach ab, doch er wusste, dass das Mädchen überall sein könnte. Er brauchte es also gar nicht zu versuchen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den kleinen Geldbeutel, welchen Hermione verloren hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und vorsichtig als ob er Angst hätte, etwas kaputt zu machen öffnete er diesen und lugte hinein. Etwas Muggelgeld, Fotos, Zauberergeld und Notizzettel.

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht so genau in ihrem Geldbeutel wühlen aber anders, wusste er nicht wie er herausfinden sollte wo Hermione wohnte. Und eine Eule schicken, fand er irgendwie... unpersönlich. Als er den kleinen Zettel fand, wo Hermiones Adresse draufstand, holte er ihn raus und steckte den Rest des Geldbeutels in seine Tasche. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Hermiones Heim.

---

Hermione war Fassungslos. Noch nie hatte man sie aus einem Laden geschmissen, und schon gar nicht aus einem Buchladen. Sie, welche immer so vorsichtig mit den Büchern umging und darauf achtete das ja nichts passierte.

„Das war alles nur die Schuld diesem... diesem Möchte- gern- Todessers!", knurrte sie in Gedanken, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst das Blaise eigentlich schon immer sehr Eigen war.

„Er, der nie in diesen dunklen Machenschaften drin steckte, auch wenn sein bester Freund Draco Malfoy hieß.

Todesser sein oder nicht, er war ein eingebildeter Kauz!"

Sie schnaubte. Ändern konnte sie nun daran eh nichts mehr, außer das sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr in den Bücherladen gehen konnte.

Frustriert sackte sie zusammen, und brodelte vor sich hin. Sie überlegte wie sie es Zabini zurückzahlen konnte, doch es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ihm ja mit voller Wucht das Buch um die Ohren geschlagen hatte.

Eigentlich sollte sie sich ja dafür schämen, - schließlich war Blaise zu Boden gegangen und ihr Verschulden war es gewesen das dadurch die anderen Bücher flogen -, und dennoch, stand ein breites Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

Schließlich hatte sie ihn damit wohl überrumpelt.

Aber sie hatte sich auch nicht ein Mal vergewissert, denn sie hatte ihr Buch geschnappt und war aus dem Laden gestürmt.

„Mist!" dachte sie und schallt sich in Gedanken eine Närrin, denn das Gesicht von Blaise hätte sie ja zu gern gesehen.

„Na dann eben das nächste Mal!" dachte sie sich.

„HALT STOP!"

„Welches Nächste Mal?"

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben" knurrte sie dann laut, als diese Gedanken durch ihren Kopf fegten.

Sie wollte gerade die Treppen nach oben steigen, als es an ihrer Tür klingelte.

Genervt seufzte sie auf und hüpfte die restlichen Stufen die sie gegangen war wieder nach unten, öffnete die Eingangstüre und blieb erstarrt stehen.

Ein breites Grinsen wurde ihr entgegen geworfen.

„WAS…" zischte sie, „Was willst du hier? Und woher weißt du wo ich wohne?"

„Ne nette Art dich zu Entschuldigen, für jemanden den du mit einem Buch schlägst" lachte Blaise und blickte sie an.

„Ich hab nicht vor mich bei dir zu Entschuldigen, ich wünschte ich hätte dich noch auf dem Boden gesehen, und mir dieses Bild ins Gedächtnis gebrannt" heischte Hermione, „Und nun sag mir bei Merlin, was du von mir willst!"

Der Slytherin streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und hielt einen kleinen Geldbeutel darin fest, „Den hast du verloren und ich dachte du willst ihn bestimmt wieder haben."

„Oh!" sagte das Mädchen dann etwas kleinlaut und ihre Wangen zierte ein zartes Rosa, „Da… Danke…" stotterte sie dann.

„Nichts für ungut, süße" erwiderte Blaise und drückte ihr den Geldbeutel in die Hand und war im Begriff sich umzudrehen.

Er war schon die erste Stufe des Hauses hinunter getreten, als eine leise Stimme ihn inne halten ließ, „Blaise?"

Genannter drehte sich um und blickte in die Augen des Gryffindorsmädchen, „Ja?"

„Ich…ähm… du…" sagte sie und wollte sich gedanklich sofort dafür schellen, dennoch rief sie sich zur Ruhe und atmete Ein und Aus, „Was ich sagen will ist, es tut mir Leid das ich dich mit dem Buch erwischt habe!"

Blaise musste schelmisch grinsen und hob abwinkend seine Hand, „Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich lebe noch und dank dir bin ich, glaub ich klüger geworden!"

„So?" lachte Hermione, „Meinst du das wirklich?"

„Ja! Ich glaube ich werde die Schulbeste das kommende Jahr schlagen und mich an ihrer statt Präsentieren" zwinkerte er.

„Das glaubst aber auch nur du, Schlangenkopf" sagte das Mädchen keck und grinste ihm entgegen.

„Weist du Granger, eigentlich bist du gar nicht so übel" sagte Blaise.

„Weist du Zabini, wenn du nicht mit den zischenden Schlangen rumhängen würdest, wärst du bestimmt auch sehr nett" wiederholte sie und keine Sekunde später brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus.

„Also Hermione, dann werd ich mal" sagte Blaise, als er sich wieder von dem Lachen erholt hatte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief, „Haltest wohl meine Gegenwart nicht mehr aus?" grinste sie.

„Hm… doch schon, nur wer weis wie lange du die meinige noch aushältst" erwiderte er.

„Och, und ich hätte dich nun noch zu einer Limonade eingeladen, aber wenn du nicht willst…" sagte sie und ließ den Satz offen.

Der Slytherin kam wieder die Stufe herauf getreten und beugte sich vor, „Das schlag ich bestimmt nicht ab" sagte er und war auch schon zur Türe herein getreten.

Hermione lachte, führte ihn durchs Haus und ging dann mit zwei Gläsern gefüllt mit Limonade, in ihr Zimmer.

Staunend blickte Blaise sich um, „Wow" sagte er als er die verschiedenen Bilder sah welche an der Wand hingen, die Bücherregale mit den unterschiedlichsten Büchern und verschiedene Kräuterreagenzgläschen, die auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch standen.

Krumbein kam maunzend den beiden entgegen gesprungen und schlüpfte, an Blaises Beinen entlang. Er streckte sich nach unten und streichelte die Katze.

Dann ging er zu Hermione die sich aufs Bett gesetzt hatte und ihn ansah.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für all die Dinge interessierst" meinte er dann und setzte sich neben sie.

„Tu doch nicht so, ihr alle haltet mich doch für eine Streberin" meinte sie schief lächelnd.

„Naja die meiste Zeit sieht man dich eben hinter Büchern" sagte er entschuldigend und blickte nun auf ein Bild das direkt über dem Bett hing, „Hast du das gezeichnet?"

Hermione nickte, „Ja im letzten Jahr!"

„Es ist wunderschön" erwiderte Blaise.

„Dankeschön" sagte Hermione und wurde wieder rot. Sie schlürfte an ihrer Limonade, „Sag mal, hab ich dir sehr weh getan?"

Der Slytherin wandte seinen Kopf zu dem Mädchen und blickte ihr in die Augen, „Jaaa… mein Kopf er dröööhhhnnt so sehr" antwortete er dann theatralisch und warf sich nach hinten aufs Bett.

„Dummkopf" lachte Hermione, schnappte sich ein Kissen und warf es nach ihm.

„Und nun werd ich auch noch mit Kissen bombardiert, was für ein grausamer tot" schrie Blaise und tat so als würde er ohnmächtig werden.

Mione musste lachen und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein du bist eindeutig kein Slytherin" sagte sie dann.

„Was?" meinte Blaise und öffnete ein Auge, „Pass auf, dass ich die Todesser nicht zur Verstärkung rufe" lachte er.

„Du bist keiner, oder?" meinte Hermione leise und hatte sich über ihn gebeugt.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, und sie blickten sich in die Augen. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, zu sehr waren sie von dem anderen fasziniert. Und Blaise hob vorsichtig eine Hand um Hermione eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, „Nein bin ich nicht und werde ich niemals sein" flüsterte er, ehe er das Mädchen zu sich runter zog und sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.

Diese Berührung war sehr schüchtern und zögernd und beide wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, erst als Blaise den Kuss unterbrach und Hermione in die Augen sah, musste sie schelmisch grinsen.

„Wow" hauchte der Slytherin leise und strich ihr über die Wange, „Ich wusste gar nicht das Gryffindors doch so gut küssen können" sagte er mit leicht stichelnden Unterton.

„Wer weis was wir sonst noch alles können" zwinkerte sie und beugte sich wieder zu ihm um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Blaise legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog sie etwas an sich. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich ganz leicht gegeneinander und Hermione schloss glücklich seufzend ihre Augen. Vorsichtig ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und zog Blaise halb auf sich. Ihre Lippen lösten sich kurz, doch sofort legte Blaise seine wieder auf Hermiones und stützte sich mit seiner Hand neben ihrem Kopf ab. Ihr Kuss wurde fordernder und Blaises Mutiger. Seine freie Hand wanderte über ihren flachen Bauch und zupfte ein wenig an der Bluse, um sie aus dem Rock zu ziehen.

Hermione kicherte leise und löste sich kurz. „Das kitzelt", flüsterte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand über das lange Haar und löste das Band, dass die Haare in seinen Nacken fielen. Nur kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, bevor Blaise sie erneut küsste und seine Zunge durch ihre Lippen zwängte. Hermione seufzte wohlig auf und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Blaise Hand strich unter die Bluse und streichelten die warme Haut. Das leise Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertüre hörte sie nicht, zu sehr war sie in den Zärtlichkeiten vertieft.

Die Türe ging nach mehrmaligem Klopfen auf und Miones Mum trat herein.

„Hermione wa..? "setzte Mrs. Granger an und stockte sofort als sie die beiden Jugendlichen auf dem Bett sah. „Hermione?"

Angesprochene riss ihre Augen auf und stieß Blaise von sich. Dieser gab einen leisen laut von sich und hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, vom Bett zu fallen.

„Mum!", rief Hermione und versuchte ihre Bluse wieder etwas zu richten und gleichzeitig ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Was... _Was tust du hier?"_

Mrs. Granger musterte ihre Tochter noch einen Moment, bevor ihre Augen langsam zu Blaise wanderten und diesen schließlich musterten.

Dieser wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot und sah zu Boden, „Ähm... verzeihen... Sie Mrs Granger" stammelte er und seine Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr einiges an Beschäftigung" erwiderte Herminones Mum und grinste, „Ich wollte eigentlich nur sehen ob du daheim bist" sagte sie und ihr Augenmerk glitt wieder zu ihrer Tochter.

Hermione hatte ihre Bluse wieder gerichtet und war nun selbst zu einem Tomatenstrauch geworden. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und sie nickte nur, doch bevor sie ihre Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, war ihrer Mutter mit den Worten „Dann will ich mal nicht weiter stören", aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Entgeistert blickte ihr das Gryffindormädchen hinter her und sah dann zu Blaise, der sich neben ihr erhoben hatte.

„Ich glaube ich sollte mal besser gehen" meinte er leise und band sich seine Haare wieder nach hinten.

Hermione stand ebenfalls auf und hatte ihre Hände in einander gefaltet. Nervös knetete sie diese, „Ich bring dich noch zur Türe" sagte sie und ging aus Ihrem Zimmer.

Blaise folgte ihr bis zur Türe und drehte sich anschließend um. Schweigend starrten sie sich an und Hermione strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ähm... sehen wir uns wieder?", stotterte sie.

Blaise blinzelte sie kurz an und lachte dann fröhlich auf. „Wir gehen noch ein Jahr gemeinsam in die Schule, süße. Natürlich sehen wir uns wieder!"

Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, bevor sie in Blaises Lachen einstimmte.

Blaise beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts, Kurze", zwinkerte er und Apparierte trotz des Wissens, dass es eine Muggelgegend war und jemand ihn sehen konnte.

Hermione starrte ein paar Sekunden an die Stelle, wo Blaise gestanden hatte und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das gab es doch nicht! Dieser Slytherin war derart frech und unverschämt. Na warte!

Zabini konnte noch was erleben wenn sie ihn wieder sah. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und riss die Haustüre auf, um sie in derselben Lautstärke wieder zu schließen. Ihre Mutter schaute von der Küche in den Flur.

„Nanu, ist der Hübsche Junge schon wieder weg?"

„Mum!", sagte sie entsetzt und wurde leicht rot. Es wäre gelogen, wenn sie sich nicht auf das neue Schuljahr freuen würde.


End file.
